


long distance lust

by CandyassGoth



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Copious amounts of lube, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Loki Has Issues, Loki is a horny little bastard, Loki loves Thor's everything, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Online affairs, Thor Is a Good Bro, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, and preseminal fluid, but issues nonetheless, but so is Thor, small issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyassGoth/pseuds/CandyassGoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sexually deprived Loki discovered online cam-sexing. But discovering the meaty well-endowed Thor was the best part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	long distance lust

**Author's Note:**

> This almost turned out as Hiddlesworth. In the beginning I kept writing _Chris_ instead of Thor without even freaking noticing. But I think it was the theme of this that kept side-tracking me. So this is still Thorki, but for the sake of the theme Loki is in England, Thor is in Australia. Makes good for the whole ‘camming with people in other countries’ thing. 
> 
> **Edit before even posted**: This took me a over a month to write and I hate it. I write something in a few hours and it rocks, but let me take more than three days with an idea and its trash. What the actual fuck. This sucks don’t read it.
> 
>  **Edit a while after posted: People love this. My opinion is null and void 
> 
> _I don’t even apologise for errors ugh_

** long distance lust **

Loki loved Fridays.

He always had just like everyone, but he especially loved Fridays—or mostly what he liked to do on a Friday night. He supposed he shouldn’t, he always left feeling dirty and exposed afterwards, but in the heat of the moment it never seemed like such a bad idea. Not enough to keep him away, not near enough. It was dirty and he loved it.

Loki’s mother was a nurse, a single but dedicated mother. She was the best and that often made him feel guilty on top of it all, but really, he didn’t drink or do drugs or go to any wild parties, so where was the harm in a little secret online cam sex? What she didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her, nor would it hurt him. It was all completely anonymous, no one knew it was him and vice versa. Sometimes he saw faces but recognised none, half of the men were from entirely different countries anyway. But mostly what he saw were bellies and cocks, and that was what they were all there for. It was a filthy shallow thing that beat sexting by a million miles.

Friday nights normally meant that he was going to be alone from 12pm that day until 9pm Saturday evening. His mother worked two shifts, sleeping at the hospital in between. He had an entire night and day to himself, free to walk around the house naked and pull out his coveted toy and play with it without watching the door. And now of late camming with men from all over the world.

He had first found out about it through porn. He knew people had cam sex on Skype, but that was for people who knew each other and he didn’t have a boyfriend—nor did he want people he knew to know he had cam sex. But in the video he came across it boasted the exploits of a man camming with multiple different girls, skipping from cam to cam until he found ones he deemed right for his video. It looked too easy to be true. Loki squinted at each detail on the page but there was no login page, no identification button, no waiting for your turn—everything was instant and anonymous. Immediately it made him hard—the prospect of doing something so real and dirty with a live person—and he hurriedly visited the website shown in the video.

To his misfortune it was for straight people, but he was far from dissuaded. Google was everyone’s friend, and within two minutes he had three gay cam sites to choose from. He chose the one with almost the exact layout as the one from the video, which turned out to be the sister-site for the gay community. And it was perfect. The only setting to enter was whether he was a _twink_ or a _bear_ and to which he wanted to be connected to, and that he could do.

Four weeks down the line Loki was home alone again and prancing naked as he got himself ready for the night. There were butterflies in his belly as always, but they were nowhere near as bad as when he had first started. He had been so nervous the first few times, skipping from partner to partner before they could even react, but the fear of being rejected quickly disappeared when he gave them a chance. He had always had a fluctuating self esteem so he sat with bated breath as he left the connection on, his stiff prick resting against his belly, knees up and parted and feet flat. It was all that could be seen on his side, but the thought of being unattractive had his fingers ready to tap the pad and run and hide. But the man he was paired with grunted loudly at the sight of him and started tugging on his own cock—and Loki slammed the laptop closed with a giggle. 

Now four weeks later he was a regular (sometimes on school nights when his mother was on a night-shift or out-he still called weekdays school nights) and quickly becoming addicted. He couldn’t help it, the feeling of someone real seeing and enjoying him was a far stretch from solo masturbating to porn or passing naughty messages with strangers who couldn’t even spell properly. It made him feel desirable, pretty and sexy and powerful. With each man that climaxed to or with him he felt all the more confident. Rarely he was ever passed over, but he had come to realise it wasn’t personal as he did the same. Some had a specific type, and he wasn’t surprised to see that his were the older bigger and hairier men. If they looked like college guys he cut them off.

Armed with his lube and trusty black vibrator Loki climbed into bed, door closed on habit. He leaned back against the headboard, pillows crowded behind him. The preview of him showed from his thighs to his chest, showing off everything when he spread his legs. His hole was already slick and glistening with lube, and he pushed in two fingers for good measure. He was still flexible from his earlier fingering, he hated being too tight and having an audience when he was trying to get in the dildo. As arousing as it seemed to be for the one man that had once witnessed it, the moment made Loki feel vulnerable and he had hurt himself trying to rush it. 

Happy with the give of his ring he grabbed the lube again and covered the vibrator with it, eyes fluttering at the smooth glide of it in his fist. He rubbed the rest of it on his cock, humming softly to himself rather than raising his voice as he did for his audience—he could audition to be a porn star if he continued on his path. 

He chuckled at the thought, and with a deep breath he used his toe on the laptop pad to approve the connection. There was some latest hip hop track playing in the background in his room, curtains closed and his night lamp the only light on but providing a mysterious glow that made him look all the more sexy. He always felt sexier when he was alone and in the dark.

The second the screen popped up with a partner Loki widened his legs a little more and gave his cock a small stroke. The man on the other side was indeed the bear to his twink but it was too dark on his side and Loki was greedy, he wanted to receive as much as he gave. He cut the man off just as he seemed to get excited, skipping to the next man who was older and showing his face, but not as big as Loki liked. He gave his cock a courtesy pump to keep himself going and skipped again. 

It continued for two minutes, alternating between pumping his cock and fingering himself in between attempts. Now that he was a regular he was quite fussy, and didn’t stop until a well lit screen popped up. But what kept his attention was the thick thighs lifted slightly and parted, a thick cock standing between them and sliding between a broad hand with thick fingers. The man was on a green couch, his feet up and most likely on the table his laptop was on, feet on either side of the machine. It provided a complete view of the man from his bulging calves to his huge hairy thighs, heavy balls resting between his legs and up to his chiselled chest, one arm flexing as he stroked himself leisurely. There was a splash of blond hair on his shoulders though the hair was darker the further down his body. It was quite possibly perfect and Loki groaned out aloud, shoving two fingers in.

It must have been louder than he thought. The man on the other side laughed, deep and laced with arousal, and gave himself a stroke from root to tip, revealing the red glistening tip of his cock head. Loki hummed and licked his lips at the urge to wrap his lips around it, twisting his fingers in a little more.

“That’s good,” the man said, voice low and like gravel, sounding near and far at the same time.

Loki rarely spoke during these moments, it was a little too far up the personal scale, but the man introduced himself and Loki found it hard not to respond.

“I’m Thor,” the man grunted, absently scratching his knee as he kept a slow pace on his cock. There were veins across his hand and if Loki squinted, a particularly prominent one lining his dick. Instantly the thought of tracing it with his tongue had Loki squirming, moving his fingers in and out with an extra spread of his legs in effort to keep this hunk’s attention.

“Guy?”

Loki paused, and let out a small _huh_? before he could stop himself.

 _Thor_ chuckled again, reached down to cup his balls, stopping his stroking for a moment just to squeeze his massive package. “Your name?” he asked. _Fuck_ he was huge—huge hands huge cock, and so attractively proportioned. The thought made Loki stop and stare again. The question was past his lips before he knew it.

“How old are you?” 

“How old am _I_?” Thor sounded amused, shifting. “How old are _you_? There is an age limit of eighteen on this website.” He paused, going still. “You’re over eighteen, right?”

Loki knew he looked younger than he did, he was often teased for it in school but in this little world he liked it—men liked a young pretty thing like him, and he liked being desired. But he was nineteen gone two months ago, and he didn’t like the fact that he was getting old.

“...I’m...I’m Loki.” He breathed instead, pulling his fingers out and trailing them up to his cock where he pumped lightly with both hands.

“Loki...” Thor repeated thoughtfully. “You got nice hands.”

Loki laughed and flushed red. “Hands, right...”

“And nice other things. Open your hole.”

The blatant request made Loki blush all the way down to his neck, but he wasn’t unwilling, far from it. He had just gotten used to putting on a show in his own time, receiving only a few curt directions. But the way Thor did it made it so...intimate—and final. Usually Loki would just switch to the next guy if he felt awkward or disgruntled, asked of too much or insulted. But Loki felt neither, just a pull in his gut to do as he was asked.

He lifted his hips a fraction and used both his indexes, slipping them into his hole and tugged lightly, glancing at his own little box to see what Thor would see. The detail wasn’t perfect but the light of the screen reflected nicely over the lube smoothed around and inside his puckered ring. The swell of his cheeks came into view as well, and he clenched on air for the show of it.

“That’s fucking nice...” Thor hummed, resuming his stroking. “Your boyfriend is a lucky guy.”

Loki snorted lightly, relaxing back down and lifting a hand back to stroke his own cock as he watched Thor’s movement. 

“What? Don’t have one?” Thor asked, hand moving a little faster.

This had to be the most conversation Loki had ever had with one of these men. He wasn’t sure if he should keep going, he wasn’t particularly verbose at times like this in fear of saying the wrong thing, of finally hearing he was unattractive, but then Thor spoke again and it stayed his hand and nerves a little longer.

“Sexy thing like you? I’ll just assume you have high standards because I know you must have them lining up.”

“I don’t.” Loki said, cheeks pink. Really, there was no need for flattery here. He tried to focus on the motion of Thor’s hand but he just wouldn’t stop talking! Loki was great at talking but just not in the bedroom, all his blood was in his dick.

“Little liar,” Thor said, his large chest shaking with soft laughter. He stopped to shake his cock, smacking it into his other palm like it was a faulty remote. The slap of skin was loud and wet, a slight sheen to the skin. In response Loki’s voice ran from him again and Thor heard it. 

“Like my cock?” he asked, an arrogant confidence in his voice. _Who wouldn’t like it_ , was more the question.

“Yes,” Loki breathed, fisting himself and lightly fondling his balls.

“What was that, baby boy?”

Loki mewled instantly, melting back into the pillows at the pet name. He hadn’t been called anything like that on here yet. His knees threatened to close as his groin clenched, back tight in heady lust unlike any of the times since he first wandered the site. 

“Answer me.” Thor growled, giving himself a few hard pumps through a tight fist as if it were a threat.

The pull to obey hit Loki like a ton of bricks and he shook, lifting his knees apart as he did so. “I do. I do.”

The man hummed, slowing his strokes into something far more sensual as he started to roll his hips up to meet his hand in a calm paced manner, twisting his hand over the head sharply each time before his hips rose again. “I do, who…?” 

Fuck, and if that wasn’t the single most sexy thing Loki had ever seen, every porn video ever included, and most certainly all of the other men on here. He started to pant, staring with wide wet eyes as for once, he received an actual show in return, not just a blur of hand movements.

“Th-Thor?” he guessed, voice higher in pitch than it had been a moment ago.

“Moan my name.”

Loki moaned incoherently at first, pressing down two fingers again to finger himself as he watched Thor’s fist meet the base of his cock, a dribble of precum leaking from the tip. “Fuck,” he moaned instead, shoving his fingers in and fisting himself harder and forcing a spurt of his own precum from his cock. It landed on his chest in a small splatter, but Thor saw it and groaned loudly like an actual bear, shifting and putting his feet down. He sat up and moved to the edge of his couch, giving Loki every delicious second to stare at his gladiator-like body flexing in the simplest ways.

“Come on baby, moan for Daddy. Moan his name.” he ordered as he started pumping himself, his cock all that closer to the screen, as well as the light fuzz of hair from his pronounced pecs down to the outlined V that led to his cock. 

“ _Thor_ —!” It came out on its own in a gasp, body flushing at the names. Loki wanted to crawl through the screen and climb into his lap and sit right on his cock, squeeze his limbs around that big hard body and just ride him for hours. Talking was good, very good!

“Just like that, little darling.” Thor grunted in approval, audibly spitting into his palm before spreading it over his stiff prick for a little extra glide.

This was so much more exhilarating than watching porn or sexting or even masturbating with a (that now seemed) boring audience, how had he survived without this? And suddenly Loki felt like a newbie all over again, hanging on Thor’s every word and desperate not to make a fool of himself as though the _next_ button didn’t exist.

“Thor—Thor—shit— _fuck_ —” Loki started to ramble his name, abusing it alongside a slew of curses as he worked his own cock. But seeing Thor’s thick towering prick encased in those thick rough fingers made him long for the feeling of something bigger inside him. 

He glanced longing at the neglected vibrator standing on his bedside table, wondering if Thor would appreciate the view or not. He didn’t want to be disconnected from this man, he was outright the best person he’d been paired with, but he wanted to cum hard too. He wanted this to last all night, he wanted to hear that deep voice in his dreams.

“Loki?”

Loki looked back at the screen, Thor still and tilted ever so slightly to one side as if he was trying to see what Loki was looking at. Loki then realised he was still too.

“S-sorry.” He got out wetly, reaching to push a finger inside himself. He cringed instantly, needing more lube before he could get anything in there. “Hold on, I need more lube.” He leaned to his nightstand and quickly coated his fingers, wiping some on the dildo again that had yet to be revealed.

“That is a good call.” Thor said, leaning over as well to grab his own. Loki didn’t have a very good brand, it dried up too quickly, and he pouted jealously at the bottle of Astroglide Thor used to lather up his cock with the most filthy sounds. Loki watched tentatively, using one last globule to press into his hole like he had done a hundred times. It was funny, in a way, two complete strangers lubing themselves up in full view of one another casually like they were at a restaurant eating burgers, staring at each other from opposite tables.

“I gotta be up at four, hope you don’t mind rushing this?”

Loki’s heart sank. 

“Okay…” He worked a finger in dutifully, wondering if he was not as fun or as good at this at he thought. He knew he wasn’t as entertaining as all those beautiful cam girls that charged for their time but—

“Don’t be sad baby, I’ll make you cum first.”

As giddy and pampered as that made Loki feel the ‘ _But_ …’ still came it out of his mouth.

Rather than pass him over for stalling his night even further Thor paused, holding himself at the base. “What’s wrong?”

This was a bad idea. Loki knew it. He shouldn’t be trying to make this last further than what it should, it was just a once-off fling and they would never see each other again—but the thought made him ridiculously upset. He had never been so turned on, he wanted this man for himself.

“What, don’t like me?”

Loki jumped, sitting up straighter and spreading his legs as if to counter the statement. “No—I mean _yes_ , I do. I just—…I don’t…I wish I could see you again.”

Thor was quiet and still to the point Loki worried his connection had given out, but then that broad chest rose in a deep breath and Thor wound his palm around his cock a few times. “You like what you see, sweetheart?” he asked eventually, a grin in his voice.

“Yes,” Loki answered softly, feet flat on the bed and two fingers wriggling into himself. “I wish you were here.” He added.

“Yeah?” Thor asked, voice low and tinged with static from the connection in a way that made Loki squirm, the slightest hint of cars in the background noise. Thor seemed to notice every effect he had on him too, shifting again and stroking himself in a faster rhythm. “I wish I was. Bend you over that bed of yours and fuck you good. Bet you have the prettiest cheeks.”

Loki flushed red again, groaning in the back of his throat. “I do.” He said confidently, sure of that particularly quality. And as baited, the stranger nipped.

“Oh yeah? Wanna show me, sweetheart? Show me what I’d be fucking if I was there.”

Emboldened by the request Loki scrambled up, messing his blankets with the lube and precum on his fingers and turned onto his knees. He tried not to disrupt the laptop too much, nor faff like an idiot and take too long. He had to nudge the machine back slightly to get all himself in the screen, and as soon as he was ready dropped his chest to the bedding and raised his butt. He glanced back to peek at the screen over his shoulder, seeing a perfectly delicious image of his backside, other than his too-white thighs. He was shaven too, smooth and lean, whereas Thor was sculpted and bronzed like some beautiful piece of art out of Egypt, littered with hair and well-toned muscles. Again Loki had the notion Thor wasn’t as old as he liked, but he also had the sudden image of him being a lifeguard on some beach and he had no idea why that turned him on.

Thor took a moment to answer. “Fuck, I’d drain my fucking balls in you, boy.”

It was like a punch to the gut. Loki exhaled sharply and rubbed his head into the bed with a mewl, rolling his hips to try alleviate the stiffness of his prick and further entice Thor.

“I like brunettes too.”

Loki’s eyes shot open, straight to the screen where he could see himself, his face, peeking slightly from around his arm and shoulder, his black hair splashed around him. Instantly he hid his face, staring up at his pillows with his back tensed. He hadn’t thought of this, he’d been so caught up in the moment—

But then Thor chuckled. “Hey don’t hide, baby, I won’t bite. You got absolutely nothing to fuckin’ hide, look at you.”

It was manipulation, Loki could _taste_ it, but he could also tell it was sincere—weirdly. But he knew how to play this game.

“What if you think I’m ugly…?” he mumbled, loudly enough for Thor to hear, and to hear the pout in his voice. He turned his face away even more for good measure, turning his knees inwards as if he were a girl sitting with a skirt on. He knew he wasn’t ugly, but blooming into manhood he’d never met quite as many gay peers as girls met boys, so hearing he was pretty was in short supply. He knew he was _something_ on the good scale, but he needed to hear it so much more to truly believe it.

“Nah, you’re not,” Thor chuckled, “I saw a bit of you, you’re not.”

“Big liar,” Loki huffed half heartedly, then wiggled his arse as if to distract—but Thor was adamant.

“Okay, show me yours and I’ll show you mine.”

The concept made Loki burst into laughter. They had already shown each other everything where the sun didn’t shine. It was another strange example of camming, how intimate faces were whereas everything below the belt was free-range. It was bizarre when comparing it to public behaviour, and it filled Loki with a primal sensuality he hadn’t felt since he’d first awakened into manhood. 

On the screen, who knows where across the world, Thor laughed too, and Loki heard the sound of shuffling. He immediately looked back and watched as Thor pulled the table closer and lifted the screen so that everything from Thor’s solid knees to the tops of his dirty blond hair could be seen. _And he was handsome_. Too handsome, like a model, an actor, a rare species—and _definitely_ too handsome to be bothering with a camming website, what the hell?

“Am _I_ ugly?” Thor asked playfully, the cheekiest one-sided smile on his broad face. Small captivating blue eyes, neat nearing-gruff facial hair and a glorious thick neck that Loki wanted to grab and hold onto forever. 

Loki was panting before he knew it, feeling intimidated and empowered all at once that this hunk was interested in him. He couldn’t compared their kinds of attractive, this man was all bear, but he was certainly winning in that field—and he was certainly not an older divorced man with a younger guy kink. He was surely in his late twenties, young and vibrant and _what the fuck was he doing on here_? He could probably have _any_ piece of arse he wanted, male or female. And yet here he was cam-sexing with a shy-secret cam-star in-the-making from England. Though that didn’t sound too unattractive…

In response to his question Loki awkwardly shook his head, curving his body a little more to see the screen better. 

“Can I see you properly now?” Thor asked, cock in hand but still as if he were truly interested in anything but Loki’s arse. There must be something wrong with him, he couldn’t be that perfect.

“My arse is prettier.” Loki mumbled as a last attempt, but made no move to highlight it. He _did_ want to show his face, just so he could hear this gorgeous sun-kissed man to tell him how cute he was.

“All of you is pretty so stop teasing me or I’ll take the first flight to England made good on fucking you into that bed.”

Loki froze up entirely, an icy chill flowing down his spine. How the hell did Thor know where he was from? Was he hacking him? Was he a perverted spy? Was his own system not secured enough? Had he been giving strangers his information this whole time? The shock must have shown on his face, or whatever of it that was visible, because the smile on Thor’s face dropped.

“…No?”

In the quickest shift Loki rolled over onto his butt and pulled his knees to his chest to hide everything, but he didn’t shut the screen down. “How do you…how do you know I’m from England?” he asked warily.

There was a pause, then Thor laughed loudly as if something clicked. His smile itself calmed Loki down before he even spoke, benevolent and cheerful, and Loki realised he was one big naïve prat for becoming so infatuated so fast.

“Your accent, baby.”

Loki sighed audibly, then groaned as the humiliation flushed through him. He was a completely different person in the privacy of his room, no longer that sharp-witted careful smart guy able to insult someone without them even knowing it until they put their head down at night. He turned into a ridiculous panting mess, and if Thor was here he would’ve certainly let himself get screwed over the bed without a single thought. He hadn’t even realised Thor had an accent himself, but then again he wasn’t particularly good at recognising them.

“Oh.” He croaked to fill the silence, knocking his forehead into his knees.

Thor laughed again. “ _Oh_ , he says. Can you tell where I’m from?”

“Should I?” Loki said, peeking up. His knees were blocking most of his face from his position, all he had to do was spread them and Thor would see him.

“…You’re terrible at accents, aren’t you?”

Loki scoffed loudly, humiliated but at the same time enjoying the personal attention he was getting.

Chuckling, Thor shrugged and gave himself a stroke. It seemed almost out of place, but it reminded Loki that he would have to do something fun if he wanted to keep this man interested—as well as his own hard on.

“Okay, okay, I’ll show you.” He said, shifting as if in preparation.

“Ever shown a guy before?”

“No…”

“Awesome. A virginity for me.”

Loki slapped a hand to his mouth to stifle a giggle at the silly claim, but he still flushed red at the thought. He _was_ a virgin. Would that please Thor or not? Common diction said it would, every man liked to imagine spoiling a virgin.

“If you fly over here you’d get the real thing.” It was a bold statement, but also impossible. It wouldn’t happen. Thor, the stranger on his screen, wouldn’t fly all the way over from—where ever it was—just to fuck him. But the roleplay was fun.

“…You’re a virgin?” Thor asked after a moment, a slight hungry _something_ going through his features. Oh yes, every man liked a virgin.

Exhaling softly, Loki parted his knees and let his face join the conversation. He tucked his hair back on the left side and stared at himself rather than Thor, trying to make sure his face hadn't miraculously change into something completely ridiculous.

“…Yes.” He said when he finally looked at Thor. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he realised maybe this _could_ count as a small virginity seeing as he was giving Thor something extra here.

They stared at one another for a moment, both smiling, and Loki wanted to hide again when Thor leaned over to see him closer.

“Fuck, you’re adorable.”

Loki laughed and rubbed his forehead, tongue ending up between his teeth like it always did. “Thanks,” he said, wetting his lips.

“Damn. What are you doing on here?” Thor asked.

Loki blanched. “I could ask the same about you!” Again his voice pitched higher than he meant, and he was once more glad he was home alone.

“True.” Thor nodded and shrugged, smacking his palm to his thigh. “Suppose I just got bored and randy and thought I’d try my luck before bed.”

“I haven’t seen you here before.” 

“How long you been here?”

Loki scratched his arm. “Just a month or so.”

“Must’ve made some interesting friends.” Thor teased.

Loki scoffed lightly with a guilty smile, rolling his eyes. “Yeah but none as good as you. You did get my face virginity after all.”

“Mmh, the real thing would be nice though.”

The atmosphere changed again, and Loki grabbed hold on himself as Thor spat into his hand and started stroking again. Loki had flagged slightly but still hard, and sat up back on his calves for a sexier position rather than crossing his legs or sprawling them out like a child. 

“Would be.” Loki agreed, spitting in his own palm, then belatedly remembered a very lonely vibrator. Good thing he kept it aside, they had something else to play with now.

“Stretch you open nice and slowly, then fuck you like a porn star.” Thor said with a groan as he started up a fast rhythm, rolling his neck to the side.

Loki salivated at the sight and turned around on his own accord so Thor received a close up off his backside.

“Good, perfect,” Thor breathed just loud enough to hear.

“I have a vibrator…can I use it, _Daddy_?”

“Fuck yes, sweetheart.”

Giddy, Loki pulled up to get it ready, squirting last minute lube onto it as well as two fingers before he crouched over again, arching his back to push out his arse.

“Show Daddy how much you can take.”

Loki bit his lip, eyes fluttering as the adrenaline returned to his system. He leaned on his right elbow, holding the vibrator with that hand and reached over with the other. Purposely slow he spread the lube over his hole, wriggled an inch to the left more so Thor could see everything between his cheeks. The new sheen was visible on the screen even to him and he groaned, arousing himself at the sight. Thor’s arm was moving methodically, drawing Loki’s attention once more to the thick organ in his hand.

He pushed in both fingers, scissoring them immediately. He let all the little sounds escape him, pumping his fingers into the slick ring so the wet sound could join them. Thor approved, grunting along with him as he tugged, a fresh bead of precum dribbling out and rolling down around the joints of his rough fingers.

“Love your cock.” Loki moaned, watching through lidded eyes. He needed to suck a real cock something terrible let alone be fucked, and Thor was not making it easier to resist just going to a club and doing it.

“You got my cock in your hand baby, put it in you.”

Loki gladly took the offer and switched hands, and slapped the vibrator obscenely between his cheeks. He heard Thor groan, tightening the coil in his own gut. He leaned over down onto his chest and shoulders so he could use his spare hand to pull open a cheek, then rubbed the slippery head of the device along his hole. It clenched instinctively to catch it, his cock bobbing stiffly beneath him.

“God, I’d eat you out for hours.” Thor swore, licking his bottom lip absentmindedly as he leaned in with rapt attention. 

“Daddy,” Loki breathed. Saying _Thor_ felt a little too intimate, but Daddy was perfect.

“Push it in, sweetheart, you’ve earned it.”

Closing his eyes and letting himself enjoy the aimless role-play Loki took a deep breath and popped the head in. He grunted sweetly for his captivated audience and pushed in two inches before stopping to readjust the grip he had on his cheek, shifting his knees apart a little more. 

“Fuck yes, that’s it. That’s it.” Thor encouraged, beating his wet cock with abandon. He was reclined back again, legs parted and chest heaving. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he watched, throat bobbing with each reoccurring swallow. Loki wanted to see him cum all over his chest.

Carefully he pulled out until just the tip was buried, then pushed in a little further. He repeated it again and again until he was taking it near to the root, a continuous delicious slide deep inside him. It was a downright filthy view on the screen, lube everywhere and glistening as the black rubber pulled out, his hole clinging to it with a reluctance to let it go. He just need to adjust the angle to catch his prostate, then turn on the vibrating and—

“Daddy!”

The scream wasn’t from him. It was from Thor’s side, female and _very_ young; a child. The sound of a slamming door and an older women saying something about ‘being back’ followed—along with Thor jumping up. The entire coffee table must have gone with it, creating a loud racket. The laptop ended up on the floor on its side, almost shut but open just enough for Loki to watch what unfolded. He scrambled up in his own panic, hearing the child’s muffled shout of “I’m home!” while Thor bounded around the room, kicking a pair of shorts on. Beach shorts to be correct, and Loki was once again hit with the idea of this man on the beach. He could only see a sliver of Thor’s legs from the angle. They came closer then in a hurry, and the connection died.

Loki stared at the screen for a few moments, knees back up against his chest to hide himself. He put the vibrator back on the counter and waited, but it was more than apparent that their connection was dead, and suddenly he was staring at a new cock.

The image repulsed him and he slammed the laptop closed, and let out a growl of frustration.

 

Despite his inner voice telling him not to get obsessed, he did. Every day he searched for Thor, passing up every man that came along with extreme prejudice. He had everything ready to go, lubed and stretched but each night he finished himself off alone to the memory of Thor. He wondered what had happened, but really it wasn’t rocket science. Thor was obviously married with a kid and came online looking for something on the side, bored and well, horny. The notion that he was married made Loki slightly uncomfortable but it wasn’t enough to stop him searching. He was a selfish being, he wasn’t shy to admit it. Thor had been highly interested in him and Loki didn’t want to just lose that, it was exhilarating and fun—but who was to say Thor felt the same, maybe he was just fooling around, he had said he was _bored_ after all...

It was around three in the afternoon on the next Friday when Loki tried again. His mother was thirty minutes to leaving so he retreated to his room to wander aimlessly through the website. He vaguely remembered Thor’s side being lit by natural light, so their time zones were no doubt different which would make it difficult to find each other seeing as he couldn’t stay up till midnight every day. But through his obsessing Loki searched a bunch of accents, and came to the conclusion that Thor was Australian.

He reclined on his bed fully dressed and probably looking miserable, laptop on his belly but screen down at an angle. He clicked stone-faced through the many men as if reading through a pamphlet on apple-farming, probably destroying his touch pad.

But then Loki froze, recognising a green couch and its broad occupant reclining on it. Only this time the lap top was on Thor’s lap and he had all his clothes on and was openly showing his face, and Loki’s heart skipped a beat. He had been looking for him.

“Thor!” he exclaimed, shoving open the screen and glancing at the door with a wince.

Thor sat up immediately. “Loki? 

“Thor! Hi. I—I—wow, I’ve been erm—”

“Sorry about last time,” Thor cut in with a guilty smile. “I hadn’t expected my um...hadn’t expected my daughter back for a while.”

“Or your wife.” Loki said. He tried to make it like a joke but it just came out sarcastic even to his own ears. He winced again.

“I’m not married.” Thor chuckled. “That was my babysitter.”

“Oh.” That was not supposed to please him, Loki knew, but it did anyway. “So...where is the mum?”

“She’s passed on. Just me and my girl.”

And now he felt terrible. “I’m sorry.”

With a one-sided shrug Thor brushed it over to the topic Loki was highly interested in. “So, did you miss me, darling?” Thor asked, already sporting a cheeky grin.

Loki grinned and sat up properly, pushing his hair from his face. “I did. You were the best guy I ever...cammed with? I don’t know how to say it.”

Thor chuckled, and Loki realised he was probably one of those happy-go-lucky types. 

“We didn’t get to finish though. I got to eat Rice Krispies and hear about The Wiggles.” 

“Well I did,” Loki said with certainty, making Thor laugh again. “But I mean—alone! Not-not with another man. I thought of you.”

Thor grinned, looking amused and devious. “Oh? You sure you didn’t step out on me?”

Just to be careful Loki glanced at his door before answering in a softer tone than the rest of his words. “I’m sure, Daddy.”

“Hhhmm, how can I be sure? You’re too pretty not to have men waiting all over.”

“I promise. I’m a good boy.”

“Yeah you seem like the type, baby.”

Loki flushed, his clothes suddenly feeling scratchy and hot on his skin.

“Loki! I’m leaving now!” His mother called suddenly from downstairs. Loki started, almost slamming the screen shut and jumping out of bed like the guilty thing he was. 

“Bye!” he shouted back after an indecisive moment, forcing himself to remain calm.

“Mother?” Thor guessed.

“Yeah, she’s off to work.”

“What do you do? College? Taking a gap year?”

The following moment seemed to last forever. The little voice in his gut was screaming in negation, but the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“I’m sixteen so, still in school.”

The connection froze. Or Loki thought it did, until Thor opened his mouth with a deepening frown—and the connection cut all together. He couldn’t tell if he had imagined the click on Thor’s side or not, but as he stared at the black box he realised he had fucked up. His heart leapt into overdrive leaving him to hear nothing but the rushing of his blood, his mother’s departure fading into the background.

_Thor hung up on him._

Why did he think saying that was a good idea? Why _didn’t_ Thor like the idea? Maybe it was too perverted, but common diction said otherwi—no actually, it didn’t. It was perverted, but he wasn’t expecting the men he met online to be anything else. All those dirty texts he had had with older men since he was fifteen led him to believe younger was sexier. He was nineteen now, no longer around those _sweet sixteen_ lines and only getting older. If Thor thought he was younger then he would be more interested, and Loki would be able to speak to him for longer until Thor felt he was too old. The only thing that could screw that up was revealing his real age. Or so he thought. 

Apparently not!

Heart racing in shame and humiliation Loki started clicking viciously through the site. He wasn’t thinking, he knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but he only became more determined with each click. He didn’t even think about the chance that Thor had dumped his laptop and left his house altogether, he wouldn’t. He needed to see Thor again and keep him. There was no plan in his head but if he didn’t sort this out he wouldn’t be able to sleep over his stupidity.

_Click click **click**!_

While it seemed like an eternity in the chaotic depths of his flustered mind it had only gone three minutes before Thor’s apprehensive face popped up again. A squeak of relief escaped Loki, but Thor’s face tightened and Loki felt the horrible pang of having let him down.

“No, no wait! Thor, I’m sorry. I’m sorry wait.” Loki cried as he held up his hands.

Unless it was just his imagination Thor didn’t seem to be in a particular rush to leave. In fact the fact that he was still online proved that he didn’t want to, even with the slight twist of his lips and the furrow of his brow.

“Loki.”

“I’m not sixteen. I’m nineteen, I swear.” 

“What?”

“I thought you’d like me better if I was younger.”

There was a pause in which the frown deepened comically. Then Thor adjusted himself on the seat as though on two minds and it gave Loki hope.

“Loki…I’m not an old pervert.”

“I know! I just…no man really wants an old scrawny boyfriend.”

“Loki nineteen isn’t old. That’s ridiculous.” If his frown deepened anymore Loki was afraid it would be permanently etched onto his face. “Who made you think that?”

Loki shrugged, eyes cast away. Sometimes he felt sixteen, stupid and sixteen, not that he would admit that to anyone.

Thor sighed. “Loki, you’re a fucking beauty. There’s no need to lie to make yourself seem more attractive to all the creeps on here. Me included.” Loki flushed. “Why _are_ you here anyway? Surely you got someone?”

“…I don’t…I’ve never met anyone I liked. Or the other way around. There’s no Thores here.” That was true at least, and it must have been obvious by the sincere smile that spread over Thor’s face.

“Just stiff upper-lipped lanky gentleman, hey?” Thor laughed, rubbing his chin with a naughty smile. “Okay baby, I see what you mean. My darling needs a nice big man to see to him?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Loki looked down, biting his lip as his heart thumped loudly now that the small fissure was mended. He broke it with a frown. “What is the age of consent in Australia?”

A loud bark of laughter left Thor. “Oh, so you figured it out.” 

Loki sniffed. “Yes, I did.”

“Google, right?”

“Entirely.”

Thor laughed, the sound of it calming Loki. Thor then sighed, “Look I panicked, I’m sorry. It’s sixteen here. But the site says no under eighteens and I don’t need jail charges. Or to scar some kid.”

“Okay I get it. I’m sorry. I just...sorry.” Saying sorry was hard enough especially seeing as Thor had an actual reason for disconnecting, one that was mature and decent, something Loki did not expect to receive. 

“That’s okay, baby.” Thor said honestly. It made Loki deflate with relief. “Home alone now?”

Loki’s interested peeked. “Yes?”

“Want to finish off from last time?”

“ _Yes_.” And he was back to squeaking, gut heating up at the prospect after his dismal week of pining. And unless he was going crazy it sounded like Thor was gradually deepening his voice to that chilling gravel tone from their first meeting.

“Alright then. But I think you owe me something special to make up for being a bad boy.”

Loki gladly let himself fall into the role-play with a delicious shiver. Again his clothes felt too tight and itchy, and for the first time in a long time he consciously realised he was lonely, starved for touch. Not a platonic touch, but an intimate touch. Watching Thor’s hands do something as simple as scratch his beard made Loki’s skin tight and burn in need. He wanted to be fucked so bad it hurt.

“What do you want, Daddy?” he asked softly, ready to do anything.

“Daddy wants to see you strip nice and slowly so he can get hard for you.”

“Will you undress too?” He couldn’t help asking, he had thought about that body all week, trying to commit it to memory in fear of never seeing it again.

Thor smirked. “Do you want me to?”

“ _Yes_.”

“I’ll go first then, give you an incentive.”

Loki needed no incentive but he wasn’t about to argue. He sat hunched full of anticipation and growing lust as Thor put the lap top back on the table and turned it so Loki could see him where he chose to stand and strip, visible from his knees to his head. It wasn’t a very long process, all Thor had on was a tee-shirt, more board shorts and a sexy pair of white briefs that outlined everything about his cock, but Loki sat rapt with attention. Every part of Thor was connected like a beautiful flesh machine, moving smoothly and in harmony. The shirt was first, coming up over his broad shoulders and messing his hair whilst showing off every bit of his torso. It really didn’t seem like it could get better from there, Thor was art just like that, but once the shirt was discarded he ran a hand down his belly and parted his fingers sensually along the V going down into his low hanging shorts. Loki shuddered violently.

“Turn when you take that off.” he said on a whim. He placed a hand on his crotch and squeezed to show he was enjoying this.

“Like what you see?” Thor asked, amusement barely reined back. He flexed his arms for the heck of it, sauntering closer so Loki could see every ripple and every bulge. He did a slow turn before turning back, checking once to see if it was far enough before ripping the Velcro apart and hooking his thumbs in the hem. He stalled for a few seconds, shifting foot to foot but Loki knew he was far from nervous.

“Like a lot.” Loki murmured softly, eyes starting to burn from not blinking.

As if that was the magic word Thor shoved the shorts and briefs down in one go and presented Loki with a gorgeous view of his tight arse and thick thighs. God the shapes and curves on his man was sure to be illegal. Loki groped himself harder through his jeans as Thor turned to look at the screen, feet still planted flat so his abdomen twisted beautifully, his hips just asking to be grasped and pulled. Loki could already imagine all that raw power between his legs with his hands reaching to claw at him, tug him closer.

“Still like?” Thor asked, this time entirely amused. The bastard knew he was otherworldly and clearly liked to show off, but he wasn’t cruel to keep Loki pining either. Thor turned properly before Loki could answer and gave him the front view, hardening cock and heavy hanging balls begging for worship.

“Fuck.” Loki swore, nearly getting out of bed to kick off his pants before he remembered he was to strip in return. “You’re so hot.” He whined, pants too tight.

“Show me your mouth a little closer.” Thor replied, spitting on his hand as he stepped closer and spread it over his cock. From this proximity all Loki could see was from his knees to his pecs, and the decadent view only fuelled the fire in his gut.

He brought the laptop up onto his knees and closer to his face, an inkling of an idea of what Thor wanted sending tingles down his spine. He licked his lips before needing to be asked, but repeated it slower a second time for Thor’s sake.

“Oh yeah, that’s good. You would look so good sucking cock. Stretch those little lips for you.”

Loki groaned in want, biting his lip as Thor stroked himself leisurely, not near enough to bring him to full hardness. Then Loki remembered why.

“My turn, Daddy?”

“Yes, yes and _yes_.” Thor said, heaving an exaggerated sigh as he turned the laptop again and slumped down on the couch, knees falling apart automatically. Loki could see his face again, his eyes now smaller and darker with lust. He didn’t seem to be able to help increasing his stroking though, and it helped give Loki the boost of confidence he needed to climb off the bed. 

Besides stripping for himself he had never done it for another person. It couldn’t be that complicated, Thor had just done it and got Loki as hard as a rock with barely two minutes of work, but as the twink there was more expected of him in terms of providing a show. Then again he knew he was quite flexible and elegant in movement so he wasn’t _too_ worried, but what if Thor went to strip clubs where the women moved like snakes? He could have high standards and Loki didn’t know all the tricks of the trade, he’d never even been to a club let alone a strip club—!

“Show me that body nice and slowly, baby boy.”

And just like that all the fear fizzled out. Thor knew who he was dealing with, Loki was sure he wouldn’t still be here if he didn’t like what he was seeing.

Once the laptop was hastily adjusted for Thor’s viewing pleasure Loki stood back enough for his body to be seen from his calves to his face. He kept in mind where he was standing and veered quickly to click the door shut just to be safe. He hurried back in place and took a deep breath, glad to see Thor still there and watching intently. His face flushed red but his excitement soared.

First to go was his shirt. It was brown and boring and comfortable for daily wear, but today tight and hot. He grabbed the hem with both hands and lifted it to show his belly, ready to pull it over his left shoulder first.

“Turn as you go.”

Loki paused to process the request, then slowly turned on his heels as lightly as he could as he pulled the shirt from his body. He gave Thor a prolonged look at his back, peeking over his shoulder to make sure the view was correct before turning back around and tossing the shirt away. His hands went straight to his hips and into the belt loops on his jeans, his chest feeling both cold and hot at once.

“Off.” Thor ordered.

Loki obeyed instantly, coming to realise he really did love being bossed around and hoped Thor would catch the hint by the way he responded.

He looked down and fiddled with the button and zipper for a moment before pulling it open and revealing his own briefs, black and tight against him. He wasn’t fond of boxers in the least, especially not when he was getting horny for no reason at all many days.

“Down?” he asked softly, manipulatively. He was looking up from below his lashes, twisting his hips lightly from side to side, wishing not for the first time that he had more meat on his bones, not that Thor seemed to care.

“Down. Then do a little walk for me.” Thor said, hand moving methodically on his cock with a noticeable slick sound. 

“We won’t be interrupted?”

“Not this time. Package left an hour ago.”

Loki giggled, then pushed his jeans down to his ankles and stepped out of them. He kicked them aside and brought his slightly trembling hands to his body where he felt along the elastic of his briefs to make sure it was all smooth, and especially not stuck in his butt. The touched turned into a caress and he let himself _feel_ it, dragging his finger tips across his skin, clothed and bare. He turned after giving Thor his view of the front and reached back to squeeze his cheeks. He then bent over slightly to push his arse out, and lifted his cheeks apart so the fabric dipped between them, teasing Thor to use his imagination (or memory).

“Still got the cutest arse.” Thor laughed gruffly. Loki caught him licking his lips, and he felt like a god. “Make it bounce. Twerk for me.”

“ _What_ for you?” Loki exclaimed, laughing out loud as he stumbled back around.

Thor was grinning like a buffoon, alleviating some of Loki’s anxiety to perform at one hundred percent lest he lose his interest.

“You heard me.” He shot back. “Twerk.”

“Oh my God.” Loki turned his face away with a fierce blush, shaking his head. “I knew you went to strip clubs. Now you’re spoilt and want difficult stuff.”

“Hey, I don’t… _often_ to go strip clubs—” Loki laughed, turning in a shy circle, “Come on, darling.”

“I’m not doing that!” Loki said irrevocable, shrugging. “I _can’t_.”

“You’ll never know till you try…”

“And I am not going to try in front of you and make myself look like an idiot.”

Thor laughed this time and waved a hand up and down. “Okay, okay, I am just teasing, baby. But I’ll be happy to come back once you’ve practiced a bit…”

Loki rolled his eyes at the blatant hint. Thor was not a subtle man in the least, even when trying—if he was even trying there.

“That will cost you extra.” Loki sniffed, brushing his hair back over his shoulder as he did the walk Thor had originally asked for, knowing at least how to be elegant and attractive in this simple manner.

It successfully caught the man’s attention, it was simple to see where attention was directed over cam and he kept a good rhythm with his hand. But when Thor spoke again Loki stopped walking.

“Take Paypal?”

If Thor had said something like ‘ _Take cheque_?’ or ‘ _Sure I’ll throw in an extra gold coin_ ’ then that was normal, expected. But Paypal was very real and very easy. Cheques and flying all the way to London wasn’t and it was all in the name of role-play.

“They have Paypal in Australia?” It wasn’t what he meant to say, nor say it in the slightly mean tone he did, but he didn’t know how he felt on the offer. He wasn’t a prostitute to do favours for money, but he _reeeally_ had his eye on the boxset of Game of Thrones…

“International I believe.” Thor replied in a sarcastic tone, but far from put off. 

“How much?” Loki asked. He was almost afraid he’d been too soft, the words leaving his mouth before he thought it through, but immediately he fretted he had been too loud.

“I don’t know the exchange rate off the top of my head but enough to spoil yourself a little I suppose. Why? Need something?”

Loki pretended not to hear the tinge of light concern in his voice and immediately pushed back the urge to lie and gain sympathy and logically more money if Thor thought him struggling.

“No.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

Loki scoffed and turned back around, hips to the right and hands on either. “I happen to be an excellent liar.”

Thor grinned. “I just like teasing you.”

“You’re…an arse.” Loki said, deflating into a chuckle. 

“What’s your Skype?” Thor asked suddenly.

Loki froze. “Skype?”

“Yeah. You wanna keep talking, right?”

Loki stared at the man on his screen. Of course he did, but then he would be offering Thor quite a bit of his information. If Thor knew his surname he could easily find out everything about him, and Thor was still very much a stranger. He could make a fake Skype, but that would take a few minutes and it might offend Thor. But then Thor should understand, shouldn’t he? But having his very own secret cam boyfriend that he trusted and modelled around naked for sounded wonderful…

“Um.” Crap, he had no idea what to say. His claim of being an excellent liar took a hit, but perhaps for the best if he chose to keep talking to Thor. If they became friends of sorts lies would do no good, Loki had learnt that the hard way after losing all his friends years ago.

“I’ll give you mine, then you can decide later if you want to hit me up.”

Loki relaxed immeasurably. He smiled in response to Thor’s smile and nodded. “I’d like that.”

“Sorted. Now take those off and rub your cock for me.”

The brazen request coupled by the face to face (albeit through a screen) made Loki grit his teeth and groan. He placed his hands on his belly and slid them down the flat plane and over the hardening member. He gave it a few rubs with the heels of both hands, inclining his hips up each time with a shy glance down just enough to feel sexy. He slid his hands back up a fraction just to slip the tips of his fingers into the hem of his briefs and expand it. He did so until his cock popped out, twitching for attention. 

“Come closer?” Thor asked. Loki obliged, swaying his hips lightly as he did. He closed the gap until all that Thor could see was his thighs, hips and belly. It was personal and pornographic and wrapping his hand around this cock put the cherry on top. 

Thor groaned, the sound stuttering for a second over the connection. His hand moved faster and he gave his own lip a nip, drawing Loki’s attention to his beautiful beard.

“Ever had it sucked?” he asked Loki.

Loki cringed lightly at the burst of arousal that shot through him at the mere mention. “No.” he admitted reluctantly. Thor must get blowjobs on a daily basis.

“I’d suck it for you.”

“Fuck—” Loki choked off, giving himself a short hard pump. He wasn’t one for masturbating without lube but the grip he could muster without the slather of lube was always intense and firm. And now to imagine Thor’s lips wrapped around his cock he could cum on the spot.

Thor shifted, leaning off to the side to grab his own bottle of lube. Whilst he lathered himself up he kept talking.

“Would you like that, Loki? Would you like me to come there when your mom’s not home and suck your cock? Huh baby? Then turn you over and eat out that pretty little hole? Show me. Show me your hole, baby, so I can imagine shooting my load in it.”

It was way too much, too intense, too blunt and too filthy. Not because he was innocent, he was practically as far from innocent as a technical virgin could be, but he had limited experience with another actual person where face-to-face was all concerned. Suddenly his weeks wanking and using his vibrator on himself for the entertainment of strange men felt like nothing. It was barely the tip of the iceberg by Thor-standards, and it was fucking thrilling. The weeks before had been easy, it had been in control and predictable, but the interest Thor offered was like nothing else. Loki’s standards clearly hadn’t been high enough at all.

Loki turned around with a groan and shoved his briefs down to his ankles, bending over completely for Thor’s advantage. Before straightening he reached back and cupped his cheeks and pulled them apart. Unlike before there was no lube to catch the light and flag his entrance but he didn’t let it bother him. He parted his feet and kept his chest dipped, pushing his arse out as far as he could as he tugged on his cheeks. He felt sexy and natural and motivated, further encouraged by the filthy slick sounds of Thor’s masturbation.

“Perfect. You’re perfect, sweetheart. Wanna have you sit on my dick so bad. Kept thinking about it all week. You and your pretty face, pretty arse…”

Loki hung his head with a groan at the husky trail off that Thor left him with. He could also pretend that voice was just over his shoulder. Maybe if he put his ear phones on…but that would obstruct him…

“Shit I’m gonna cum soon. Get your vibrator, get comfortable. I don’t think I can last much longer.”

The message both thrilled and worried Loki. Part of him, the part of him that was in its prime right now was smug and proud at the ability to make Thor sound so uncontrolled on his decent into orgasm, but the other part, the self-depreciating conscious part of him was worried that he had somehow bored Thor, and Thor was trying to put him down gently. He didn’t want that, he wanted five gold stars and a genuine desire to return. He didn’t want to be put aside by such a… _real_ man. Thor was the most authentic person he had met on this journey and his opinion was highly and ridiculously valued in comparison to the one liners and spybots. He had Thor again and he didn’t want to lose him—but he was not twerking.

But like Thor he couldn’t say he wasn’t ready to reach that beautiful peak called a climax, and having a humming vibrator in his arse and Thor’s voice in his ears to enhance it sounded nothing short of heaven.

“Okay,” he said, reaching with a finger to rub at his entrance sensually before he straightened up and hurried to reposition himself. The laptop returned to its original spot and he dug out his vibrator and lube, springing back onto the bed with a slight shake in his excited hands. Thor was still there, he noted in the background of his mind, seeming to have sat up a bit and had both hands on his impressive erection, the red glistening tip poking out proudly. _Fuck_ , Loki would _love_ to sit on that.

Unlike his nightly rendezvous Loki was not stretched out at all nor lubed. It was a troublesome thought but he was determined to see this through even if it hurt a little—he would imagine it to be Thor’s cock. Luckily other than the verbal warning Thor didn’t appear to be subtly rushing him, watching with a calm interest as Loki shoved his pillows behind him and laid back, throwing his legs apart and up like a crazed whore. His eyes flickered briefly to make sure his arse was properly displayed (and it was, Thor had a nice view of his body from his arse to his forehead, a tight squeeze but better detail), then lubed three fingers and brought two to his hole. Thor wasn’t in the teasing mood any longer and Loki had his actions set on a glorious climax in which he got to hear Thor’s bear-like voice. 

“Bet you’re always nice and tight…” Thor murmured, squeezing his length gently as he watched Loki’s hand. 

One finger first just to spread the lube, then two in one swift go. His ring gave a familiar dull throb when his first knuckles passed through, but relaxed at his practiced will so he could move them in and out. He was certainly tight inside, sweltering and ready to close if he didn’t keep going. Not even a minute later he nudged in the third finger, spreading them as fast as he could without reaching a level of discomfort he couldn’t handle. A small burn made itself present, the good kind that lasted a few hours and made him feel debauch, and he lifted his hips when he was reminded of Thor’s presence by a movement on the screen.

“That’s so damn nice.” Thor said, leaning forward to stare harder as he stroked himself with the hand on the top, clearly squeezing the base with the other. “Jerk yourself baby, I want that cock to be swollen by the time you come.”

Loki grunted, far too aroused to care if it was a sexy sound or not, and released the underside of his right knee to grab his cock. The change was instantaneous and he bucked. The organ was warm in his hand and already so sensitive. He gave it two strokes and groaned loudly at the rush of pleasure it gave. His hole squeezed tightly around his fingers, taunting him to push them further and harder.

“There we go. Got quiet for a moment.”

Loki flushed at Thor’s perceptiveness, realising he _had_ gone quiet with the concentration. But coming back to reality he realised Thor was breathing loud enough to hear, a groan rising every few moments, but it wasn’t enough.

“So have you.” He breathed, jerking himself a temp faster than he fingered, eyes small and hazy.

“Have I?” Thor asked, smirking. “Well—” he rolled his hips up so his cock passed through the tight cavern of his hand with a loud pointed grunt, then continued to make an array of groin-churning sounds than made Loki’s hair stand on end. “I am going to—unngh—have to fix that.”

“ _Yesssss_.” Loki sobbed under his breath. A low throb started in his wrist as he kept twisting his fingers, but with a final stretch of the digits he deemed himself ready. The stroking of his cock helped immensely to loosen him up, and the proof was all over his belly in little dribbles of white.

Instead of ripping his fingers out Loki spread his thighs a little more to heighten Thor’s attention, and leaned over to watch himself slowly pull his fingers free. They popped out with a soft wet sound much to Thor’s verbal delight. Loki sat up a little then to show all the precum on his stomach, adjusted himself so Thor could still see his mouth, then switched hands and ran a finger coyly through the mess.

“What do you have there, baby? My cock juice on your belly?” Thor asked, licking his lips. Loki growled and nodded even if Thor only just caught it.

“Yes, Daddy. Can I taste you?”

“Taste all of it, you gotta make room on your belly for _your_ cum when I fuck you and cum _in_ your belly.”

The image was more than enough to make Loki’s toes curl. He swiped up all the dribbles, shoving his fingers into his mouth and sucking them clean as if they were Thor’s insistence fingers, and Thor’s thick cum.

“Good, that’s good, sweetheart. Ready for my cock now?” Thor shook his cock as he spoke, a thick dribble of precum escaping and falling down the side which he rubbed into the coat of lube around his cock.

Loki nodded choppily and threw himself back, twisting to grab the vibrator and his lube. He glanced every few seconds to Thor to watch him pleasure himself, clumsily applying lube to the device. When it was coated he tossed the tube back onto the table. It slid off the edge but he ignored it, wiping his lube-greased hand between his cheeks and once his cock. It was quite a messy situation and it would only worsen when he came, but he couldn’t give a damn at that moment.

“Come on, pop it in.” Thor urged, head forward with interest in the way that made Loki’s skin tingle and burn. 

Breathing shallowly despite knowing breathing deeply was best Loki lifted his knees towards his chest and positioned the vibrator. He fumbled for a moment to press the button, his fingers slippery. It came to life with a loud purr and a jerk. He had to grip it tighter as he aimed it towards his hole. But before it touched Loki looked up at his side of the screen, and groaned loudly at the sight of his hole slightly open and glistening, the humming head of the black vibrator hovering obscenely above.

“You can take it, baby.” Thor murmured softly, eyes focused too. “Just relax that little wet hole and let me do the rest.”

If only it was real, if only it was _real_. Thor would hulk over him, bend him over the nearest surface and hold his cheeks apart as he ground into him. A hand on his back perhaps to keep him from escaping even though it would be the last thing on his mind, the other in his hair caressing his head, his neck, his face. It would be a tight fit, Loki’s vibrator was a size smaller than his own cock and it was already a squeeze. He could only imagine trying to get Thor’s cock in there. But maybe if those big fingers loosened him up first, slick and insistent as they drove into his hole until he was loose and ready. The head would be the worst part, thick and bulbous and far wider than the usual stretch of his ring. But he’d take it, dripping precum down his own thighs as his cock hang neglected, his every fibre focused on the bullying of Thor’s cock until his entrance gave into the pressure and had no choice but to mould around him like Loki knew he was meant to.

In reality Loki pushed the vibrator against his hole and it slipped in after two pushes. He pushed it in half way before he had to stop to acclimatise, and listened to Thor’s sounds of pleasure as he panted and stroked himself.

“Fuck, that is good. Pull it out slowly so I can see the skin pull with it.”

Loki moaned to himself at the request and glued his eyes to his own screen as he did just that. It worked better when there wasn’t so much lube so he squeezed around the vibrator before pulling it out as slowly as his shaky arm could manage. Little mewls left his mouth without him noticing as he lost himself to the rubber dragging along his inner walls. They watched together as his ring clung greedily to the vibrator, the best part coming when the head of the device stretched him further before it could pop out.

When it did it was accompanied by a small wet _pop_ , leaving his hole open and winking as he fought the urge to shove it back in.

“Beautiful. So fucking beautiful.” Thor growled. He was back to rolling his hips up to meet his palms, both of which were around his cock. His hands moved in sync, meeting his balls as his hips rose then sliding up and nearly off so that the head of his cock passed constantly through every crease and curve of his warm wet fingers. Loki panted at the sight and licked his hips, nudging the vibrator back in place.

“Fuck yourself good, baby. Feed that hungry little hole.” 

Loki wasted no time in doing just that. He pressed the tip back inside with a deeper breath than the last and shoved it in further than before, then started a fierce in-out rhythm that hit his prostate immediately. He yelped and stuttered in his rhythm but kept going. He wrapped his free hand around the base of his cock as the urge to cum bubbled, and thrust the little machine in a little harder to dilute the white-hot pleasure with a little pain. It worked and distracted him, but the pain registered as something to be desired and it just made his toes curl more.

Across the screen, across the world Thor sat fucking into his fists, thighs stomach and arms clenching as he pleasured himself to the sight of Loki who did the same. Quickly they fell into a joined rhythm, Loki shoving in the slick tool as Thor fucked up into his hand, each imagining the poor compensation was each other. But it was enough for Loki, enough for now as he watched the massive form of Thor’s, idolizing every bulge and every curve on the screen. One day he would find a man like that and get fucked the way they were simulating. He need it. He’d have it. He’d—

“Yeah that’s it, unngh, fuck that sweet little arse for me until I get there. You want that, baby? Huh? Want me to come over there and screw you?”

Loki nodded, teeth grit and eyes wet as he fumbled with his cock, unable to resist.

“You gotta say it baby or I can’t.”

“’ _Es_. Please. Yes, yes yes, _fuck_ —” Loki prattled the rest under his breath. There was nothing in the world at that moment other than them. All he could hear was their breathing and primal grunting, and the wet smacking of skin. All he could see was the image of Thor from Australia, big and bronze and getting off on the sight of him. And all he could feel was the stretch of his cock in his arse and the tantalizing pull on his cock with his wet warm hand.

“Take you to a hotel so I can make you scream and let everybody hear you and how much you like it. You’d like that, yeah?”

“Yes, y-yes, Thor.”

“What position do you want us to fuck in? _What position would you like me to fuck you in_?” Thor amended.

“A-all.” Loki stuttered, pulling viciously at his cock as he watched Thor do the same. He wanted every position, all day, every day. 

Thor grinned. “Typical virgin. Favourite then. One has to be first.”

Loki flushed. He had thought he had done well so far to come off as an experienced sex maniac, Thor excluded, but it still disappointed him. He wanted to be sexy and experienced and confident—but he also wanted Thor to show him the ropes with his own hands, teach him new things and how to perfect others _together_. Last week he had been content and in control, this week he was pulled apart by lust and Thor’s filthy promising words that sullied the last flecks of innocence he had left other than his physical virginity.

“On…on my back,” Loki puffed, wriggling back as if to imagine it as he spoke. “ankles on your shoulders. My—your hands under my knees.”

Thor seemed to rumble in approval, lifting his head back as the image swirled in his head too, showing Loki the bristles down his neck. “Hhmm, you’d look so sweet beneath me. All pink cheeks and kitten sounds.”

“I want to see you as you fuck me.” Loki breathed, wet little sounds escaping him between breaths as he worked on his prostate, ready to cum at any second. “I want to—I want to hold onto you as you fuck me silly. Spreading my thighs. Opening me…” He trailed off nonsensically, pawing at himself.

“Close your eyes, baby.”

Loki did so immediately, and suddenly everything he felt between his legs multiplied tenfold. A pained groan escaped him and he avoided his prostate on the next jab, squeezing his cock in a renewed effort to last longer.

“Can you feel my dick inside you?” Thor asked, voice low and deep.

Loki squeezed around the device and nodded, stilling his hand for a moment.

“Lube me up a little more so the last round is nice and easy.”

Any easier and Loki would cum on the spot, but upon inspection the lube on his vibrator had dried up. In the frenzy he hadn’t noticed, and a small flutter of warmth made its way into his chest knowing that Thor had noticed and chose to remedy it rather than let him go on and possibly burn himself.

“Make Daddy’s dick wet baby.” Thor prompted, a teasing smile on his face as Loki complied.

Once the last bit of lube to their night was applied Loki ran the tip of the vibrator along his entrance, peeking up at Thor.

“Eyes.” He scolded. Loki quickly shut them with a stifled giggle, feeling silly but aroused as he lifted his knees part a little further, on display for his Daddy.

Then Thor spoke again, cementing that last thought. “I’m gonna have to buy you a smaller toy, baby. Sometimes when we need a quickie we can’t let you get hurt with Daddy’s big dick can we?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Loki mewled, and just like that decided he would be Skyping with this man, his _Daddy_. Suddenly he didn’t care that they were strangers, he didn’t care if he gave Thor his last name, he didn’t care if this was a bad idea. It seemed nothing short of right and _right now_! “Please, Daddy, fuck me. I fucking want it so bad.”

Thor groaned loudly and Loki shoved the toy back in, his body welcoming it as easy as a warm knife in butter. A small toy might be perfect, it would certainly save him time, and it would prepare him for the bigger toy in one go, which would one day prepare him for Thor’s cock…

“Please come—” There was no stopping it, and Loki didn’t quite care. “I need you. Please come and fuck me. Please. I need it so _much_.” He ended off with a sob, pounding himself harshly. The added slide made sure his prostate received a good beating but he was too far gone to practice control and fucked himself with abandon like never before. A part of him realised he hadn’t looked at the screen in a long time for either of them, but then Thor spoke again and he felt no need to.

“There, that’s a good boy. Such a good boy. So tight. Take that dick, sweetheart. Take all of it. You ready to cum baby? Ready to cum on my cock?”

Frantic with it all Loki sobbed and nodded, his cock and stroking hand sticky with the precum leaking copiously from his cock. He tried to answer verbally but his breath was caught in his throat, all his muscles clenched and body taunt as he imagined Thor leaning above him and drilling him with his cock, whispering these things into his ears so he would cum writhing on his cock.

“Fuck, listen to that sound. So wet for me, baby.” Thor grunted as he gave his own last few strokes. They were rough and loud, joining the beautiful symphony of the wet squelch as Loki buried the vibrator, pulling until it almost popped out, then ramming it back in. No, it was Thor fucking him, Thor stroking his prick and making it look small in his huge hand, spreading his cheeks with his huge cock.

Loki started whining in a manner he had never done before, the pleasure excruciating and bone-deep—and he knew he was ruined from anyone else ever again. 

“Look at me, baby. Watch me cum for you.”

Loki cracked his eyes open with all the effort he had left, thrilled by the prospect. Thor was winding one hand around the tip, looking just as antsy as he was.

“Gonna cum with me?” Thor asked, grinning sinfully.

“Yes,” Loki squeaked. As soon as he said that Thor leaned back and tugged, closing his eyes for the briefest moment in which Loki hoped he was present behind those eyelids, then with a guttural growl started coming. The first two jets shot out faster than Loki’s hazy senses could keep up with, landing all over Thor’s thighs. From there Thor aimed the tip towards himself so the rest spat out onto his chest in thick ribbons, coating him and giving Loki the means to imagine it was his own cum on his chest. But that was the last straw, and Loki came violently with a strangled cry.

Cum hit cheeks and chin and covered his bare chest before he could even ponder stopping it. He was so horny it _hurt_ , his cock pulsed and spewed burst after burst onto his belly despite how hard he was squeezing and pulling at it. His arse clenched in a similar manner, drawing in the toy until it hurt deliciously and he lost his grip. He let himself feel everything that he possibly could, every throb of his arse around every ridge on the toy, every spot of cum on his body, every ache in his wrists. He felt well and truly fucked for that moment, and it was all because of Thor who was across the screen wringing out his own glorious orgasm.

He didn’t know when his eyes closed but he peeled them open with great difficulty, ready to fall asleep on the spot. While he knew that was embarrassing, some part of him knew Thor wouldn’t have minded in the least and probably take it as a compliment to his amazing cam sex skills. But sleep crept away slightly when he caught sight of Thor in a similar state, panting with layers of cum bubbling down his fingers. It was like he hadn’t stopped coming when Loki closed his eyes, how long had he been without a good orgasm? A burst of pride and confidence filled Loki knowing he had been the accomplice to such a gorgeous moment.

“You drive me crazy.” Thor said after a moment of catching their breaths, smiling handsomely.

Loki laughed breathlessly, too flustered to blush anymore. “I know the feeling...”

“Loki.” Thor suddenly said, looking thoughtful.

“Thor.” Loki mirrored after a moment, lowering his legs and wincing at the aches in his hips. The vibrator slid out slightly at the move, and Thor sat up.

“Wait. Push it out slowly.”

Now blushing again Loki leaned back on his elbows and swung his knees apart, finally glancing at the screen to see himself as he would expect, cock flaccid against his stomach, his body covered in cum and the black vibrator buried surprisingly far inside. He first squeezed around it, then pushed. The last addition of lube was still generously coated so three pushes and it popped out, save for the head that caught inside his rim and made him wince. He didn’t dare push harder in case something embarrassing happened, and reached to pull it out himself. He squeezed again when he did just so it made a loud wet _pop_ when he pulled the head out, and he looked up for approval from _Daddy_.

“You are the sexiest fucking thing.” Thor growled.

“I really want you to.” Loki breathed, putting the toy aside and slipping two fingers into his messy stretched hole. It was full of warm lube inside and he pretended it was cum, Thor’s cum, the notion making his cock twitch.

“To what?” Thor asked as he grabbed material from the side and started wiping himself down. After a moment Loki realized it was his shirt and grimaced, but he wasn’t innocent of that crime himself, and the honesty kept his hope up that Thor really wanted him, no masks or tricks.

“Baby?” Thor prompted.

“I…” Loki sighed and grabbed for his own shirt, realizing he was completely sticky and climbing off the bed would mean spreading his cum and more lube everywhere. He wiped his face first and went down his body, making a note to wash it himself.

“Yeah?”

He felt more serious once he was clean and sat with his legs crossed, soiled fabric in his lap. He pushed his hair behind his ears as he mulled the words over in his head, but they just sounded more and more silly despite it all.

“I wish you could really come here and fuck me.” He admitted. Saying it that way sounded like just a wish, not like he _expected_ Thor to fly all the way over. He had a daughter to care for, probably a job and friends and family, he couldn’t just jump for him.

But Thor smiled. “Baby.” He said, simply and shortly.

Loki exhaled into a sad laugh. “I _really_ need it…”

“Okay baby. If you wake up tomorrow and you still want that then Skype me and we’ll talk.”

“Y-you’d do that?” Loki asked, shocked.

“Well, not immediately, I’m not that well off.” Thor laughed. “But maybe I can take my next holiday internationally.”

Loki shuddered. “Yes, please.”

“Here.” Thor typed his Skype into the message log. “We got a lot to discuss before that happens.”

“It better happen,” Loki grumbled, copying it into a document so he didn’t lose it.

“…I feel like this moved a bit fast.”

Loki looked up with a whine. “ _Nooooo_.”

Thor laughed, boisterously and all _Thor_. “ _Teasing_. …But also kinda serious. If you change your mind that’s fine.”

“Thanks.” Loki dead-panned, already choosing a hotel and a travel plan. It must’ve shown on his face because Thor held his hands up.

“I see, you just want me for my body, okay.”

“Yes. See? I fooled you this whole time.”

“You’re such a sweet thing, baby.”

Loki blushed red at the endearment, so out of place in the moment but highly appreciated in his needy greedy little heart.

“…Yours.” He added softly, to which Thor replied in a rumble.

“Just mine.” 

 

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note:**

> Hate hATE INFINITY HATE *sobs*
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I am not even looking for reassurance ok I am just making sure you know I genuinely hate it but I can’t stand wasting stuff I write so I had to post it regardless now join me in the hate next one will be written in five hours and it will be a masterpiece~~


End file.
